


Unbreakable Bond

by amirthfulgirl



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Barisi is only background!, Case Fic, I always write Nevada way too soft, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nevada is accused of a crime he didn’t commit, No Beta, Please be aware of the implications made, Rafael and Nevada are brothers, Read the tags!, but nevactacus is kinda important for the plot, mention of sex trafficking, this fic is chaotic, this is not ship centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: When the SVU detectives pick Nevada up with someone he rather shouldn’t make business with, conclusions are drawn and accusations made, so he needs Rafael’s help.
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rafael Barba & Nevada Ramirez, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StillNotMeShh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotMeShh/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> Welcome to my Barisi-Nevacatacus-Crossover. There’s been some talk about Rafael and Nevada being brothers on twitter a few days ago and I further talked about this with Sandra and I got this idea stuck in my head so here we are.
> 
> This is very case and plot heavy, so please read the tags! There are a lot of mentions of sex trafficking, other minor crimes are also mentioned but not explicitly explained.  
> Also sorry if this is not 100% realistic at all times and might not be exactly how SVU handle a case.
> 
> This is very chaotic and no one beta’ed so I don’t know if this is even any good because I sometimes struggle with so plot heavy fics.  
> But I hope you will enjoy this!
> 
> And this is for you, Sandra, love you so much. 🥺💛
> 
> *English still isn’t my native language so sorry for any mistakes.*

„You know the trafficking case we‘ve desperately been working on for quite some time?” Rafael nodded in response to Liv’s question as she got up from behind her desk. “Well with help from some other units we finally managed to find someone who was willing to talk and he gave us information about a meeting at which we could bust the leader of it all. We’re letting him stew in holding for now but we’ve also picked up his business partner from that meeting. We’re not sure if or how he’s connected to the ring and he hasn’t been willing to talk yet. He’s only insisted to speak with the DA, so he’s all yours.” Liv had walked up to the window to the interrogation room and flicked the switch so it was transparent.

Rafael had to do a double take at who he was seeing, sitting at the interrogation table. They were in contact occasionally but only once many years ago it had been because the other man had gotten himself into a bit too serious trouble.  
“Well I know now why he wanted to see me.” Rafael sighed.  
“What do you mean? Do you know him?” Liv looked at him confused.  
He wasn’t ashamed of the other man’s life but he still rather kept it to himself that Nevada Ramirez, THE major crime boss in the Bronx, was his brother. The only other two people that knew were Rita, who he had told about his relationship with his brother basically since they met at Harvard, and Sonny later too because the other man was too good for him not to be honest about his whole life towards him.  
Rafael just sighed again in response to Liv.  
“Give me some time, okay? You’ll see.”

~~~

“I had hoped we’d see each other again under different circumstances.” Rafael said as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself.  
“I had too. But your little detective friend thinks I have something to do with whatever the fuck that other guy is doing.” Nevada scoffed.  
“So you’re saying you don’t know anything about him?” Rafael raised his eyebrows at that, not quite believing Nevada.  
“Why the hell would I? I was just minding my business. You know I don’t have the time to do background checks on every person I get money from.”  
“That sounds like something you’d make time for and I’ve never known you as someone to be uncareful like that, Nev.”  
“So what? I didn’t look so closely this time. As long as they provide the money, I’m good. I have no interest in his business. I had business with him, but he didn’t have any business with me. What the fuck is the guy even doing? No one seems to want to tell me.”

Rafael stalled at that, not sure if he was really allowed to tell.  
“You know I can’t tell you that.”  
“Oh come on, don’t bullshit me, Rafael, you know better than that.”  
Rafael sighed again. “There’s serious evidence that he’s leading a sex trafficking ring.”  
“What?! And you believe I had anything to do with that? I’ve done a lot of things in my life but don’t come near me with that shit. You know I’d never do that.” Nevada shot back defensively.  
Rafael hesitated. In his heart he knew Nevada would never get involved in something like trafficking, that’s where even his moral compass ended. But seeing his brother sitting in that interrogation room, had raised some doubts.  
“Come on, Rafa, you can’t be serious.” Nevada’s voice had dropped, sounding slightly desperate.  
“I don’t know, Nev. I don’t want it to be true either but I’m not sure right now.”  
“Rafael.” Nevada pleaded. “I know our relationship wasn’t always the best but if there was something that was always there, then it was trust. I’ve always been honest with you, Rafael. I’d never let you down like that.”

Rafael ran his hand across his face for a moment before taking a deep breath.  
“If I believe you that you really didn’t know the guy, I at least wanna know why you felt the need to come to Manhattan yourself to meet with him. Why not send one of your guys or meet him in your part of the city.”  
Nevada bowed his head at that, a bit of colour tainting his cheeks.  
“I- I needed an excuse to go to Manhattan. I was actually here for something else.”  
“Why would you need an excuse?” Rafael asked, his brows furrowed together.  
“I was trying to be secretive, okay?” Nevada said defensively. When Rafael still looked at him confused, Nevada reached with his hand towards his chest, motioning at his jacket.  
“Can I?” Rafael just nodded so Nevada reached inside his jacket. He pulled out a small plastic bag with a ring inside. Nevada slid the bag across the table.  
“Does that explain a few things? That’s why I tried to be sneaky. Kinda backfired. But you know that’s also a reason why I’d never do shit like that, especially not now. Not that I ever did.”

Rafael knew very well Nevada had a point. And he knew Nevada had also had a point earlier. There had been a few difficulties in their relationship over the years but they had always trusted each other.  
“Okay, I’m gonna go and first of all ask if they can move you to a different room, then I’ll call Rita, and then Caractacus.”  
Nevada looked up at that, slightly worried. “No, Raf, please don’t. I already fucked this up, I can clear it up with him.”  
“Nev, he needs to know. He needs to know where you are. As much as you’re trying to be secretive about this, I think this is more important.”  
Nevada sighed. “I guess you’re right.” Rafael lightly chuckled at that, which caused a glare from Nevada.  
“Is Rita your Harvard friend?” Rafael nodded. “Won’t she be a bit expensive for this?”  
“She’s my friend, Nev, I’ll handle it don’t worry. I’ll get you out of this I promise.” Rafael reached across the table to squeeze his shoulder before getting up.

~~~

Liv looked at Rafael expectantly as he stepped back into her office.  
“So what was that about? You have a brother?”  
“Clearly yes.” Rafael answered shortly. “And I don’t know which agenda you’re trying to push here Liv but he’s got nothing to do with this. But as I know you, you won’t stop that easily so I’ll call Rita.”

Rafael was already pulling up Rita’s contact on his phone when Liv spoke up again.  
“Well I don’t trust people we pick up while busting a trafficking ring boss so easily, so sure do that.”  
“Liv. Don’t you have the actual boss to worry about? I really don’t wanna fight with you over this.”  
“I won’t give him a pass just because he’s your brother. Not to mention that you weren’t even sure from the first moment on.”  
“Because I don’t usually meet him in a context like that. I was surprised. But I know him well enough to know he wouldn’t lie to me about stuff like that. We’ve been through enough for that. And I know we always say that about people we know, and been proven wrong a lot of times thinking they wouldn’t be capable of this. But please trust me this time. He’s done a lot of not so great things in his life but even he has certain limits. And considering how much his personal life means to him now, I doubt he’d risk that.”  
“Thanks for your little speech, Rafael, but you know this won’t go away this easily. So feel free to call Rita. But I will talk to the boss in the mean time and yes Ramirez can go into the other room.”  
“Thank you, Liv.” Rafael smiled tightly at her before finally moving out of her office to call Rita and Caractacus.

“Rita hi, could I convince you to come down to the precinct for a case. As soon as possible if you’re available.”  
“You know I’m not your personal assistant, Rafael, and will come whenever you call.”  
“Rita, I’m serious. It’s about Nev.”  
“Oh I thought you’re usually ignoring whatever crime he’s doing.”  
“As much as I love our banter, Rita, but he was picked up together with a trafficking ring leader. Not that he had anything do with that but he can tell you that himself. So please, do you have time?”  
“You owe me, Barba, but I’m on my way.” Rita agreed after a sigh and Rafael thanked her profoundly.

He saw Nevada being lead to the interview room as he was looking for Caractacus’ contact. He had only met his brother’s partner twice but they had gotten along well quickly and Rafael was happy for Nevada that he finally had someone like Caractacus in his life.

“Rafael?”  
“Hello Caractacus. Uh... I don’t want to worry you but would it be possible for you to come to the 16th precinct?”  
“Yes sure. Why? This is probably about Nevada, isn’t it? Is he okay?” Caractacus got increasingly worried with his questions and Rafael couldn’t hear him father his things in the background.  
“Yes yes he’s okay. Unfortunately a bit of a misunderstanding though. And I wanted to let you know and I don’t know how long this is gonna take. And I think Nevada wouldn’t mind some support, as much as he’d probably deny that.”  
“Yes of course, sure. Probably will take some time but I’ll be there as quick as possible. Maybe reassure him from me?”  
Rafael couldn’t hide back a smile at that, Caractacus always looking after everyone else first.  
“Yes of course, I will. See you.”

~~~

Rita got to the precinct quickly, and Rafael briefed her on what was going on before leading her to Nevada.  
“You want me to stay?” Rafael asked Nevada after he introduced the two. Nevada nodded, clearly wary of everyone in the precinct except Rafael.  
But he told Rita everything again that he had also told Rafael.  
“Well I always tell Rafael that his detectives overstep the mark occasionally. But I’m sure we’ll get you out of this easily. So I’ll check if they got anything out of the actual perp. And then we’ll go from there because that’s the easiest route right now.” Rita reassured before getting up.

“Caractacus is here, so I’ll give you two some time, okay?” Rafael suggested, having spotted Caractacus entering the squad room.  
“Yes sure. Thank you.” Nevada said humbly but his eyes were more focused Caractacus who was now talking to Sonny. Rafael was glad Sonny had noticed and taking Caractacus aside before he gets pulled into the worst by some other detective.

“Caractacus, you can go talk to Nev, if you want.” Rafael said as he approached the two and Caractacus looked up from the conversation.  
“Uh yeah sure. Sonny gave me a rough outline.”  
Rafael smiled gratefully at Sonny before leading Caractacus over to the interview room.  
“Thank you, Rafael, for helping him.” Caractacus said softly with a hand on the door handle before stepping in.  
“Of course sure.” He smiled back reassuringly before giving the two the privacy they needed.

“Hey.” Caractacus said as he sat down on a chair next to Nevada.  
Nevada had seen Caractacus coming over but now he had his head hung in shame and anger at himself.  
“I don’t care about the rest but at least talk to me, Nevada.”  
“I’m sorry, Cactus.” He paused but Caractacus didn’t interrupt him. “This- this wasn’t supposed to happen. You know I wouldn’t risk it so carelessly, not us, what we have. I’m sorry.”

Caractacus reached out to Nevada, taking his hand from where it had rested on his knee and softly kissed a knuckle.  
“I’m not gonna lie to you and tell you that I enjoy being called by Rafael because you’re stuck at a police precinct, but I also trust you Nev and as long as you can honestly assure me that you had nothing to with this, I believe you, okay?”  
Nevada nodded in affirmation but was clearly bothered by something.  
“I should probably tell you something to clear things up though.” Nevada felt Caractacus physically tense up. He ran a thumb over the back of Caractacus’ hand, something he knew the other man enjoyed. “Nothing bad, Cactus. Just uh- I didn’t come to Manhattan just for the business, that was kinda just an excuse, a distraction. I tried to be a bit sneaky about something and I didn’t want you to find out about it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and this all ended up like this.” Nevada sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Why did you go to Manhattan then, when it wasn’t just for the meeting?” Caractacus asked softly but nervously, squeezing Nevada’s hand again.  
Nevada once again reached into his inner breast pocket. He pulled out the small plastic bag again. He had tried to be sneaky with that on too, not wanting to walk around with a too obvious big box.  
This time he pulled the ring from the bag though to slide it across the table.  
“This. I saw it a few weeks ago when we all went out for fun. You know how I told you to go ahead with the kids that one point, I stayed behind and bought it but it needed readjustment so I had to come back.” Nevada shifted uncomfortably in his chair, unsure of how Caractacus would react.  
The other man clearly needed a moment to piece everything together but then realisation dawned on him. 

“I- wow Nev, I don’t know what to say.”  
“It’s okay, I’m sorry. I kinda ruined it now anyway.” Nevada grabbed the ring again and shoved it back into the bag and into his jacket pocket before the other man could react again.  
“Hey hey wait. I’m not as fast as you with this stuff. You were buying a ring for me?”  
“Clearly yes.”  
Caractacus’ slowly turned from surprise into awe, before leaning forward and kissing Nevada. It was only short and Nevada was too surprised to properly react but now Caractacus was grinning back at him.  
“I love you, Nev. With all your complications. You’re all to me, no matter what, you know that?”

Before Nevada could respond though, there was a knock at the door.  
“Can I come in? I have good news.” Rita asked from the other side of the door.  
“Yeah sure.”, Nevada replied and Rita stepped in.  
“Well after the detectives got through all their basic questions with the perp they also asked about the meeting today and for your benefit he confirmed that your meeting today was not related to any of the other stuff and that he did not previously know you except by name and reputation. So that all means, you’re free to go.” Rita concluded triumphantly.  
“Really?” Nevada asked surprised by the turn of events.  
“Yes really. So get out of here you two and next time I hear from you will hopefully be a wedding invitation.”  
Nevada couldn’t hide his smile and happy laugh and pulled Caractacus in a hug.  
“Thank you, Rita.” He had stepped over to Rita to shake her hand again. “Did Rafael leave already?”  
“Oh no, he was just distracted by Sonny as usual.” Rita laughed. “So I better get out of here too.”  
“Thank you, Ms. Calhoun.” Caractacus said formally, also shaking her hand. Before taking Nevada’s in his and leading him outside, wishing a quick goodbye to Rafael and Sonny with promises to meet up in a better setting soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I’m always happy about comments and kudos and let me know what you think, I’d appreciate it!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ndrwsctt.


End file.
